The gift
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Porque encontrar un obsequio para Mavis no podía ser algo tan difícil, ¿cierto?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Yuriy Dreyar/Mavis Vermillion, aunque leve, según yo.

 **Summary:** Porque encontrar un obsequio para Mavis no podía ser algo tan difícil, ¿cierto?

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les este one-short, hace bastante que quería terminarlo, llevo intentándolo hace unos 3-4 meses XD Pero me costó bastante, en especial porque terminó alargándose más de lo que había previsto, en serio al principio creí que lo terminaría en una dos mil palabras y terminaron siendo casi seis mil XP Honestamente no tengo idea de porqué termino saliendo tan extra-largo, pero bueno, es culpa de estos dos por inspirarme tanto (?) Porque de verdad amo esta pareja, y como prácticamente no hay naaaaaaaada de ellos, pos tendré que escribir los fics yo (?)

Bien, ojalá disfruten la lectura y me disculpo de antemano por cualquier dedazo u OOC en algún personaje :3

* * *

 **The gift**

* * *

El Dreyar suspiró con fuerza, sintiéndose perdido entre el montón de gente que se había reunido _casualmente_ en el mercado de Magnolia a esa hora de la tarde. Observaba a su alrededor la gran variedad de tiendas y de artículos disponibles, a la vez que intentaba avanzar a través del gentío para acercarse a alguno de los negocios y verlo más de cerca, intentando buscar algo adecuado para comprar. Sin embargo no encontraba nada, y comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, pues llevaba ya un par de horas recorriendo el lugar sin resultado alguno.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de sus amigos, tachándolo de descuidado y olvidadizo. Y probablemente —aunque Yuriy se negase a admitirlo en voz alta— tenían _algo_ de razón. Porque si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, en esos momentos no tendría que estar caminando casi atrapado entre la multitud, bajo aquel ardiente y molesto sol, y buscando, con algo de nerviosismo, algún presente que poder regalarle a la chica cuyo cumpleaños iban a celebrar ese día y solo dentro de algunas horas, la primera maestra del gremio; Mavis Vermillion.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, si solo hubiera recordado hacerlo antes no se encontraría en ese lio, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Y tampoco era su culpa, simplemente, entre tantas misiones y trabajo en el gremio, se había olvidado de lo cerca que estaba el cumpleaños de su amiga, y de la fiesta sorpresa que él mismo y sus compañeros habían planeado hacerle. Por ello debía apresurarse, no quería llegar tarde y creía que sería algo desconsiderado de su parte como amigo llegar con las manos vacías. Aunque aun no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría regalarle a la Vermillion, lo cual era uno de sus principales problemas.

Todo había comenzado aquella mañana, que al principio había transcurrido bastante tranquila, él junto a Precht y Warrod habían llegado al gremio más temprano de lo usual por lo que se habían sentado como siempre en frente de la barra, esperando a que el gremio comenzara a ser llenado por los magos pertenecientes a este, al igual que esperaban la llegada de la joven maestra de larga cabellera rubia. La cual no tardó en aparecer, caminando entusiasmada y con una clara aura de alegría alrededor suyo que les arrancó una sonrisa a sus amigos, contagiándolos inmediatamente con su buen humor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mavis se acercó dando pequeños saltitos hacia donde los tres magos se encontraban, para así saludarlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó.

—Buenos días Mavis —había respondido el Dreyar, quien fue secundado por un simple asentimiento de parte de sus compañeros.

—Hoy es un día hermoso, ¿no lo creen? —se sentó junto a ellos, para luego pedirles algo de beber a los magos que se encargaban de la barra.

—Sí, tienes razón —comentó Warrod—. ¿Y a qué se debe tu buen humor, si se puede saber Mavis? —añadió con (fingida) curiosidad.

—Pues adivinen qué —comenzó a balancear sus piernas, como solía hacer cuando estaba emocionada— ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! —anunció extendiendo los brazos infantilmente.

Sus amigos inmediatamente la felicitaron, sintiéndose estos alegres al ver a la Vermillion tan entusiasmada.

—Y dinos Mavis, ¿Qué tienes planeado para este día? —preguntó Yuriy.

Mavis ladeó levemente la cabeza, pensativa. Sabía que normalmente durante los cumpleaños solían realizarse fiestas divertidas, con muchos obsequios y un gran pastel decorado con velas, sin embargo al vivir en la pobreza prácticamente desde que nació sus padres nunca habían podido celebrar "apropiadamente" esa fecha. Los pocos recuerdos que aun conservaba de esos días, cuando sus padres aun estaban vivos, era que se reunían los tres a compartir una pequeña cena con las pocas cosas que podían costear, además de que siempre fue consciente del enorme esfuerzo que sus padres habían hecho para reunir el dinero suficiente como para comprarle algo, incluso una cosa tan pequeña como un viejo y desgastado libro de cuentos, pero que la hacía enormemente feliz. Porque incluso entre tanta miseria, al lado de sus cariñosos padres había sido feliz durante esas fechas.

Y después que fallecieron, el único de sus cumpleaños que pasó en Red Lizard no fue una experiencia muy bonita o agradable que digamos, el maestro ni siquiera pareció importarle que ella le comunicara sumamente feliz que ese día cumplía años, pues inmediatamente le ordenó hacer los mismos trabajos de siempre —incluso, a Mavis le pareció que ese día habían sido el doble de tareas las que tuvo que realizar—. Así que Mavis pasó todo ese día entre trapos sucios, escobas y vajilla que debía lavar, sin embargo eso no le entristeció —al menos, no demasiado—, pues sabía que debía estar agradecida con el maestro por darle un techo sobre la cabeza y algo de alimento.

Sin embargo los siguientes cumpleaños que pasó al lado de _Zera_ , después del ataque en Isla Tenrou, fueron mucho más alegres. Aquellos días particulares eran recuerdos muy preciados para ella, en los que ambas se levantaban un poco más temprano de lo usual y pasaban toda la mañana orneando pasteles y otros tipos de dulces, para después disfrutar el resto de la tarde jugando juntas en medio del bosque, observando el atardecer y degustando algunas de las galletas que habían preparado. Se divertían una al lado de la otra. Aun así, nunca había celebrado sus cumpleaños con una gran fiesta o esas cosas de las que solo había leído en libros, pues nunca lo había encontrado necesario y muchas veces las circunstancias en las que había vivido no lo habían permitido.

Se encogió un poco de hombros antes de responder.

—La verdad no había pensado en eso —esbozó una suave sonrisa—. Pero creo que para mí es suficiente con pasar este día junto a todos ustedes, lo demás no es importante.

El rubio le miró con curiosidad después de haberla escuchado.

— ¿Segura? —cuestionó— Quiero decir, siendo el primer cumpleaños que pasarás aquí en el gremio, ¿no es eso un motivo más para celebrarlo?

Yuriy podría haber jurado que tanto Precht como Warrod le miraba como si quisieran ahorcarlo ante su insistencia. Se preguntó inmediatamente qué era lo que le pasaba a sus amigos, y qué tenía de malo lo que estaba diciéndole a Mavis. No entendía nada.

—Es solo que no creo que sea necesario —respondió la Vermillion simplemente, dándole un sorbo a su bebida—, aunque sería muy divertido hacer una fiesta todos juntos.

— ¿Lo ves?

—Oh Mavis, acabo de recordar algo —interrumpió Precht repentinamente—. Ayer llegaron algunas misiones nuevas, hay que clasificarlas para colgarlas en el tablón.

—Está bien, iré de inmediato —dijo Mavis levantándose de su asiento y vaciando su vaso de un solo trago—. Nos vemos más tarde, el deber me llama.

La chica se dirigió entonces a su estudio para empezar todo ese papeleo, que, aunque no era en realidad mucho trabajo, deseaba terminar pronto para poder pasar ese día tranquilamente junto a sus compañeros. Los tres ex-cazadores de tesoros la observaron irse en silencio, y no fue hasta que vieron su pequeña figura desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina, que Yuriy retomó la palabra, cuestionándose el repentino cambio de actitud de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —arqueó levemente una ceja.

—Eso deberíamos estar preguntándotelo nosotros —Precht negó levemente con la cabeza, a la vez que Warrod suspiraba.

—Si que eres bastante malo para disimular, ¿eh Yuriy? —le sonrió burlonamente.

El Dreyar frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —inquirió confundido— Yo me refiero a que, ya, está bien que Mavis tenga que hacer ese papeleo o lo que sea, es su deber de Maestra y todo eso. Pero, ¿no creen que estaría bien darle un día libre? Después de todo es su cumpleaños ¿Acaso no sería mejor dejarla descansar un día y celebrarlo todos juntos, como ella dijo?

Porque él podía darse cuenta de como últimamente la Vermillion pasaba el doble de horas de lo usual encerrada en su despacho, tratando, mayormente, de escribir cartas de disculpas y realizar las cuentas de los destrozos que varios de los magos de su gremio dejaban durante las misiones, a cualquier ciudad a la que fueran. Y sabía que lo más probable era que la Vermillion se sintiera fatigada por todo ese trabajo extra, a pesar de que aparentara lo contrario y dijera que no era para tanto y que estaba bien, él la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Y por eso, supuso que lo mejor sería que aprovechara ese día para descansar, para que todos juntos pudieran celebrar su primer cumpleaños a su lado. Era por eso que no comprendía la actitud de sus amigos, ¿o era acaso que ellos no se habían dado cuenta?

Warrod le miró con la boca levemente abierta.

—Pues ese es exactamente el problema —al ver que Yuriy no le comprendía, añadió—. Oh, vamos Yuriy, no me digas que olvidaste la fiesta sorpresa que le habíamos planeado a Mavis.

El rubio se le quedó mirando fijamente unos momentos, con los ojos abiertos lo más que podía. Ambos magos podían jurar haber visto puntos suspensivos aparecer sobre su cabeza, pero no dijeron nada, expectantes por su reacción y respuesta.

— ¿Eh? —musitó apenas, arqueando una ceja.

Precht y Warrod suspiraron a la vez, debieron habérselo esperado; al final Yuriy había olvidado completamente la fiesta sorpresa que llevaban semanas planeando. Sin embargo no podían sorprenderse, lo conocían desde hace años y sabían lo descuidado que podía ser, y no solamente en lo que a misiones se tratase.

—Y eso que fue a ti a quien se le había ocurrido armar todo este plan de la fiesta sorpresa, Yuriy —rio Warrod—, no puedo creer que se te olvidara —añadió con un deje de sarcasmo y Precht lo secundó con un simple asentimiento.

—No puede ser —se pasó una mano por el cabello, recordando de manera súbita que ciertamente sí iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mavis y que era verdad que él mismo había propuesto hacerlo después de enterarse, hace un par de semanas atrás, que ese día estaba cerca.

¿Cómo diablos pudo olvidarse de eso? ¿Qué _clase_ de amigo era?

Bueno, era verdad que últimamente también ellos habían tenido más trabajo de lo usual, así que lo más probable era que se le hubiera olvidado debido a eso mismo. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera mal por haberlo olvidado, y Mavis tan emocionada que parecía estar con la idea de hacer una fiesta todos juntos…

¡Ni siquiera tenía un maldito regalo que darle!

Lanzó un resoplido recargando su mentón sobre su mano.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —murmuró.

—Vamos, tampoco es para que te pongas así —intentó animarlo Warrod—, además aun queda bastante tiempo, recuerda que íbamos a celebrarlo entrada la tarde. Perfectamente puedes ir a comprarle algo al centro de Magnolia.

—Ni siquiera tengo idea de que podría darle —comentó.

—Eso puedes resolverlo más tarde, como dije aun te queda bastante tiempo —le sonrió Warrod palmeándole la espalda—. El mercado abre a las tres, aun te quedan más de cuatro horas para pensar en algo. Y además conoces a Mavis, ella no es para nada alguien quisquillosa, estoy seguro de que estará feliz con cualquier cosa que le regales.

El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa. Warrod tenía razón, fácilmente podría obsequiarle un libro nuevo, de aquellos que tanto le gustaban a la Vermillion, o incluso algún vestido nuevo o algo así. Pero esos serían regalos muy simples, que cualquiera podría darle y probablemente _iban_ a darle. Y por algún motivo sentía que quería regalarle algo especial, algo que nadie más fuera a obsequiarle, algo que fuera importante para Mavis.

Solo debía pensar en qué regalo podía ser.

No es como si fuese muy difícil hacerlo.

* * *

No se le ocurría nada. Su cerebro parecía estar completamente seco.

Yuriy suspiró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso, enfocando su mirada _disimuladamente_ sobre el menudo cuerpo de la Vermillion. Hace ya un par de horas había terminado con el papeleo y se había sentado junto a ellos para seguir charlando, además de pedir algo para almorzar todos juntos. El Dreyar había intentado preguntarle, indirectamente, qué tipo de regalo le gustaría recibir. Pero incluso él sabía que la sutileza no era un de sus fuertes, así que finalmente prefirió desistir para no dar algún paso en falso y terminar rebelando el plan de la fiesta como casi había hecho horas atrás.

Por ello ahora se encontraba observando silenciosamente a la rubia mientras esta platicaba alegremente con otros miembros de su gremio, la observaba casi como si con solo hacerlo fuera a descubrir cuál sería el regalo perfecto para ella. Cosa que hasta el momento parecía no dar ningún resultado.

—Oye sabes, Mavis no va a desaparecer si dejas de mirarla por un segundo —aquel comentario repentino consiguió que se atragantara con lo que bebía.

Comenzó a toser intentando recuperarse de su casi ahogamiento, y dirigió la mirada hacia Warrod que se carcajeaba por la reacción que tuvo ante su _inocente_ broma. Se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

—Qué gracioso —murmuró sarcásticamente—. Pero te equivocas, yo no la estaba viendo.

— ¿En serio? —Warrod arqueó una ceja, sin creer en ninguna de sus palabras— Porque llevo como cinco minutos sentado a tu lado y en todo ese tiempo no te diste cuenta, o despegaste la mirada de Mavis ni por un segundo.

El Dreyar le miró levemente sorprendido, ¿de verdad no se había percatado de la presencia de su compañero? ¿Y en serio era tan obvio que había estado observando a Mavis?

—De hecho me sorprendería que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta —comentó, señalando a su alrededor al resto de magos del gremio, entre ellos incluida la misma Mavis.

Yuriy se limitó a chasquear la lengua, si lo ponía con esas palabras casi sonaba como si la estuviera vigilando. Solo esperaba que realmente nadie más aparte de Warrod, y mucho menos Mavis, se hubiera dado cuenta. Sería raro.

—Como sea… —murmuró para dar por terminado ese incómodo asunto— Da igual, solo me preguntaba… ¿Co-cómo vamos a hacer la fiesta? Quiero decir, Mavis no puede estar aquí mientras preparamos y decoramos el lugar.

—Obviamente —sonrió el mago cruzándose de brazos—, de hecho Precht y yo habíamos pensado en pedirle a Mavis que fuera a la panadería de la madre de Miko, diciéndole que hicimos un pedido pero que estamos muy ocupados como para ir a buscarlo. Y que estando allí ellas la entretuvieran por un rato mientras traíamos todas las decoraciones, además del pastel, claro está —explicó, para finalizar señalando la cocina del gremio, donde un par de magos se dedicaban a hornear el pastel de cumpleaños para su maestra.

—Ya veo —volvió a dirigir, casi sin darse cuenta, su mirada hacia Mavis, quien reía animada debido, probablemente, a algún comentario gracioso que había escuchado de boca de alguno de los magos que la acompañaban— ¿Qué hora es? —volteó rápidamente para ver a Warrod.

—Creo que ya han de ser las dos y media, o algo así —se rascó la nuca pensativo—, si no me equivoco dentro de media hora abren el mercado. Apropósito ¿ya tienes alguna idea de qué regalarle?

Yuriy negó con resignación, bajando la mirada un poco pensativo. La única opción que le quedaba era simplemente ir al centro de Magnolia, esperando poder hallar algo que le pareciera apropiado para obsequiarle a Mavis. Supuso que sería sencillo, pues todas las veces que había ido al mercado solía encontrar una gran variedad de cosas, era muy probable que entre todos esos productos hubiera algo perfecto para la Vermillion.

—Será mejor que me vaya ahora, quiero pasar a buscar algunos cuantos jewels que tengo guardados —dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

—Buena suerte —se despidió Warrod y Yuriy le respondió con un simple ademán con la mano.

Avanzó a paso rápido, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los ojos fijos en la salida. Cuando entonces pudo escuchar unos pequeñas pisadas avanzando detrás de él, como intentando alcanzarlo, y pudo sentir como alguien lo tomaba suavemente del brazo para detenerlo. Pudo adivinar rápidamente de quién se trataba, por lo que tragó saliva para deshacer un repentino nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y volteó para toparse con el rostro de Mavis quien la veía con curiosidad.

—Yuriy, ¿vas a salir? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí —asintió rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido—. Bu-bueno tengo que ir a buscar algo… —desvió un poco la mirada intentando inventar algo— No es nada importante, no tardaré mucho.

—Oh, entonces ¿puedo acompañarte? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¡N-no! —exclamó inmediatamente, Mavis parpadeó sorprendida y Yuriy intentó corregirse— Quiero decir, no es necesario, realmente no es nada. Volveré enseguida ¿si?

—Está bien —dijo Mavis frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, como si sospechara que algo raro le pasaba—, entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

—Si, nos vemos.

Yuriy le sonrió intentando aparentar que nada extraño ocurría, se dio la vuelta y finalmente se marchó del gremio para ir directamente a la casa que compartía con sus amigos, la cual en realidad no se ubicaba muy lejos del gremio. Se dirigió a su habitación para así buscar una pequeña bolsa con jewels, que había sido la recompensa que recibió tras la última misión que había realizado. Agradeció mentalmente el no haberlos gastado aun, pues probablemente era la cantidad justa que podría necesitar para comprarle un obsequio a Mavis.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó su caminata hacia el centro de Magnolia esperando que ya hubiera abierto, y sintiéndose seguro de que encontraría algún buen regalo para su amiga.

* * *

Bien, realmente ya le parecía que ese no era su día de suerte.

El Dreyar maldijo por lo bajo al recordar como había llegado a esa situación. Ni siquiera tenía idea alguna de cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando el dichoso regalo, bien podría llevar una hora ahí o incluso más, y en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado nada. Pero había algo que le impedía simplemente marcharse con las manos vacías, y no sabía si se trataba solamente de que no quería decepcionar a Mavis al no llevarle nada —aunque sabía perfectamente que eso a ella no le importaría—.

Se sentía frustrado, por haber sido tan irresponsable y estar ahí a ultima hora sin poder hallar nada.

Observó el cielo por unos momentos, preguntándose qué hora sería y si ya habrían comenzado la fiesta sorpresa, aunque lo dudaba, aun parecía ser temprano y habían acordado celebrarlo poco antes del atardecer. Probablemente si volvía de inmediato al gremio alcanzaría a estar allí para cuando la fiesta empezara, y podría recibir a Mavis junto a los demás. Pero…

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca, no podía ser tan difícil encontrar algo que poder regalarle, Mavis no era alguien muy exigente en esas cosas, ella probablemente se sentiría feliz solo con verlos a todos a su lado y ver todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para sorprenderla en ese día tan especial. Le sorprendía que su mente se encontrara absolutamente en blanco, debía haber _algo_ que pudiera obsequiarle, algo perfecto para una persona como ella.

Debía haber algo, en alguna parte. Si no se encontraba ahí en el mercado, probablemente pudiera estar en alguna de las otras tiendas en Magnolia…

Entonces se detuvo.

—Eso es… —murmuró esbozando una sonrisa.

Ya sabía qué podía darle a Mavis, solamente esperaba que eso siguiera en el mismo lugar donde lo vio por ultima vez. Se reprendió un poco mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y aliviado mientras aceleraba el paso para dejar el mercado atrás, y dirigirse hacia una de las zonas más profundas de la ciudad, donde esperaba poder encontrar aquello que creía sería el regalo perfecto para la Vermillion.

* * *

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mavis!

La rubia abrió los ojos lo más que pudo debido al asombro, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante mientras observaba a su alrededor los rostros de sus compañeros de gremio. Se había sentido un poco confundida cuando al llegar al gremio, después de haber tardado más de lo que tuvo previsto en ir a la panadería como se lo habían pedido sus amigos, lo había encontrado visiblemente vacío y con las luces apagadas. Claro que nada la preparó para ver a sus compañeros salir de sus escondites, exclamándole aquella frase alegremente, mientras las luces se encendían repentinamente, revelando que el gremio había sido decorado con globos de diversos colores y una gran pancarta en el centro del gremio en la que se veían reflejadas aquellas mismas palabras. También notó como las mesas habían sido acomodadas, y que sobre ellas habían colocado varios bocadillos, y sobre una, en el centro, un gran pastel rodeado por varios regalos.

Realmente no había esperado que sus amigos se tomaran la molestia de organizarle una fiesta, pero eso explicaba por qué parecía que Miko-chan y su madre habían intentado retenerla para que no regresara al gremio. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para agradecérselos, pues se notaba que se habían esforzado mucho para sorprenderla ese día.

—Chicos… mu-muchas gracias, no tenían por qué… —dijo sonriéndoles.

—Claro que si teníamos que hacerlo —la interrumpió Warrod—, has estado muy ocupada últimamente con los asuntos del gremio, es lo menos que podíamos hacer para retribuírtelo.

—Gracias —repitió emocionada.

Los magos comenzaron a acercársele y felicitarla, todos muy emocionados por la fiesta, y rápidamente el lugar fue envuelto por un escándalo que les parecía acogedor. Mavis no podía estar más contenta, porque, incluso si no hubieran decidido organizar aquella fiesta sorpresa para ella, hubiera sido feliz mientras pudiera pasar ese día al lado de sus queridos compañeros. Cada uno de ellos ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, especialmente aquel trio de ex-cazadores de tesoros que ella estaba segura, habían sido los autores de esa idea.

Y ahora que lo notaba…

Miró a su alrededor, escuchando los comentarios de los magos a su alrededor y respondiéndoles un poco distraída. Podía divisar a todos sus compañeros ahí, excepto a uno. ¿Dónde estaba Yuriy? ¿Acaso aun no había vuelto de hacer eso a lo que tuvo que ir hacia unas horas? Le sorprendía no verlo ahí.

—Oye, Mavis ¿pasa algo malo? —inquirió Warrod.

—Pareces distraída —comentó Precht.

—No es nada —les sonrió para tranquilizarlos—, solo me preguntaba dónde está Yuriy, no lo veo por ningún lado —le pareció ver como ambos magos desviaban la mirada hacia el otro por un par de segundos, sin embargo no le prestó mucha importancia a ese gesto.

Warrod suspiró, de verdad Yuriy se estaba tardando bastante, había creído que llegaría poco antes de que empezaran la fiesta, pero no fue así. Ninguno de los dos en realidad entendía qué era lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo hacer.

—No tengo idea —se encogió de hombros, intentando fingir despreocupación—, debe estar haciendo algo, pero estoy seguro de que no tardará en llegar.

Mavis asintió un poco más tranquila. Aunque no podía evitar sentir como que algo faltaba. Pero bueno, Warrod tenía razón, Yuriy probablemente no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

Una fría brisa impactó suavemente contra su rostro cuando salió silenciosamente del gremio. Fijó su mirada en el cielo, que se había teñido completamente por la oscuridad, y era iluminado por el hermoso resplandor de la luna y de las estrellas, además de algunos faroles que alumbraban las calles cercanas al gremio que le permitían observar a su alrededor con total naturalidad.

Aun estando fuera del gremio podía escuchar perfectamente el bullicio de la música y las risas, los magos de su gremio eran bastante buenos haciendo fiestas escandalosas. Y se estaba divirtiendo bastante, ya había abierto sus obsequios y realmente le habían gustado, sus amigos habían sabido exactamente qué regalarle, ahora tenía un montón de libros nuevos por leer, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo nada había evitado que dejara de sentirse algo preocupada por el hecho de que Yuriy estaba tardando demasiado, ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que anocheció, y ni señales había del Dreyar. Aunque, curiosamente, nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia, o por lo menos no les alarmaba de la manera en que a ella sí hacía, ni siquiera Warrod o Precht lucían preocupados —lo cual a la Vermillion le parecía algo sospechoso, comenzaba a pensar que esos tres le estaban escondiendo algo—.

Fue por ello que, esperando ver alguna señal de su rubio amigo, había decidido salir del gremio, ante las miradas extrañadas de algunos de sus compañeros, claro que solo debió comentarles que necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco y así nadie la importunó con más preguntas. Además la mayoría de los magos parecían estar demasiado enfrascados en la celebración como para notar su corta ausencia.

Mavis soltó un pequeño suspiro, observando a su alrededor pero sin poder distinguir ninguna silueta humana, parecía como si esa noche las calles estuvieran completamente desiertas. Sabía que la puntualidad no era uno de los fuertes de Yuriy, pero eso ya era algo exagerado y preocupante. Recordó como esa misma tarde él había salido del gremio tan acelerado, y se preguntó si algo le había ocurrido en ese momento o, tal vez, mientras estaba fuera del gremio buscando aquella cosa que al parecer necesitaba. O tal vez Yuriy simplemente se había ido a casa por algún motivo, aunque eso no tendría mucho sentido pues, durante la fiesta, le habían comentado que había sido el mismo Dreyar el que tuvo la idea de organizar toda esa celebración y sería extraño que simplemente se hubiera marchado sin más.

La Vermillion comenzó a avanzar de regreso al gremio, empezaba a hacer algo de frío y no quería preocupar a los demás tardando demasiado en regresar, pensando que quizá vería a Yuriy al día siguiente, y entonces podría preguntarle qué le había sucedido. Pero entonces pudo escuchar unas pisadas acercándose rápidamente al gremio, y volteó para encontrarse con la silueta de Yuriy corriendo en dirección al gremio. Parecía no haber reparado en su presencia, concentrado en alguna otra cosa, y de igual manera ella no se dio cuenta de lo que Yuriy sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos, solamente sonrió y se quedó quieta para esperarlo.

Yuriy no podía sentirse más aliviado por, finalmente, tener entre sus manos lo que él pensaba sería el obsequio perfecto para Mavis. El tener que quedarse a esperar que abrieran la tienda, por no sabía cuánto tiempo, había valido completamente la pena, incluso si ya había anochecido para cuando había comprado finalmente el regalo. Se alegraba de haber recordado como hace algunas semanas, después de haber salido junto a Mavis a comprar algunos suministros para el gremio, ella se había quedado maravillada observando aquel objeto a través de la vitrina de esa tienda de antigüedades, sin embargo no llevaba mucho dinero en esa ocasión por lo que no fue capaz de comprarlo y después pareció simplemente haberse olvidado de él. De hecho, se había sorprendido al ver que nadie lo había comprado y seguía estando en la tienda, no pudo haber tenido mejor suerte.

Tal vez llegaba con algo de retraso a la fiesta, pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho.

Entonces elevó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba llegando al gremio y reparó en la menuda figura de la Vermillion, que parecía estarlo esperando. Arqueó levemente una ceja, aligerando el paso hasta detenerse justo frente a Mavis, ocultando el paquete tras su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Mavis? —inquirió al detenerse.

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? —dijo Mavis haciendo un pequeño mohín con la boca, Yuriy no pudo evitar sentir una especie de dejavú— ¿Dónde estabas Yuriy? Me tenías algo preocupada, creí que no llegarías.

— ¿Y perderme la fiesta? Claro que no —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Y, ¿cómo está?

—Muy divertida, realmente no puedo creer que se tomaran tantas molestias para planificarla, además les había dicho que no era necesario —respondió sonriéndole—. Pero muchas gracias.

La sonrisa del Dreyar se ensanchó ligeramente.

—No hay de qué —respondió—, no fue ningún problema.

Mavis dejó escapar una pequeña risa, a la vez que juntó sus manos, frotándolas entre sí para calentarlas.

— ¿Y bien…? —elevó una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta —el Dreyar desvió la mirada un poco, tragando saliva— ¿Sucedió algo Yuriy? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, pero con un tono de leve preocupación.

—Bu-bueno… digamos que solo necesitaba buscar algo —respondió rascándose la nuca con su mano libre—. O mejor dicho, comprar algo —sonrió mientras extendía el obsequio hacia Mavis— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mavis!

La rubia se quedó mirando aquella caja envuelta en papel colorido sorprendida, parpadeó un par de veces comprendiendo qué era lo que había retrasado tanto a Yuriy. Lentamente extendió sus manos hasta cogerlo, sosteniéndolo con cuidado mientras comenzaba a preguntarse de qué podía tratarse. La caja era de un tamaño mediano, y además del papel que no le dejaba ver qué era, también estaba decorado con un lazo color rosa pálido con bordes dorados.

— ¿Fue por esto que tardaste en llegar Yuriy? —cuestionó, aunque no hubiera necesidad de ello— ¿Esta tarde saliste para comprar esto?

—Sí, bueno… podría decirse que se me había olvidado comprarte un regalo. Lo siento —confesó con una risa algo nerviosa.

—No importa —Mavis negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Es solo que no me hubiera importado o molestado si no me hubieras traído algo, ¿lo sabes no?

—Claro que lo sé —repuso, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la Vermillion y revolviéndole el cabello amistosamente—. Solo, quería darte algo… Vamos ¿por qué no lo abres y me dices que tal está?

Mavis asintió, mirando emocionada el paquete que tenía entre las manos. Lentamente quitó el lazo que lo mantenía cerrado y fue abriendo la caja, luego introdujo su mano para sacar el objeto dejando la caja en el suelo y cerró los ojos para aumentar la sorpresa. Entonces los abrió, y casi al mismo tiempo su boca se abrió mientras exhalaba por la sorpresa que sintió al ver aquella hermosa figurilla entre sus manos.

— ¡Es una hada! —exclamó, sin saber en realidad qué decir.

La figura representaba a una menuda y delgada joven, cuyo cuerpo era envuelto por un vestido que parecía hecho de petalos de rosas, majestuosa y elegante. Sus cabellos revoloteaban libremente, y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de jovialidad y gran inocencia. Sus grandes alas de delicado diseño se encontraban desplegadas, listas para emprender el vuelo. Aquella figura de cristal, bajo la luz de las farolas de la calle, lucía iluminada por los colores del arcoíris y ante sus ojos era una de las cosas más hermosas que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Y claro que la reconoció de inmediato, como aquella figurilla que había visto hace algunas semanas en una tienda de antigüedades del centro de Magnolia. Pero podía recordar que su precio era muy elevado, le sorprendía que Yuriy la hubiese comprado y solo para ella.

—Bueno, sé que te prometí que iríamos a buscar a las hadas todos juntos —lo escuchó comentar—. Pero, mientras tanto, pensé que te gustaría poder _tener_ una, así que, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Es hermosa! —la sostuvo contra su pecho, con el mayor cuidado del mundo para evitar que se rompiera— ¡Muchas gracias Yuriy! —exclamó saltando y abrazando a su amigo repentinamente y colocando su rostro contra su pecho, provocando que Yuriy casi cayera hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente logró estabilizarse a tiempo.

—Me alegra que te gustara —sonrió el mago correspondiendo el abrazo, sintiendo un leve calor extenderse por sus mejillas.

Pudo escuchar como ella soltaba una pequeña risa, y volvió a agitarle el cabello con suavidad. Se mantuvieron en esa posición, sin decir nada, por unos segundos que a Yuriy le parecieron mucho más largos de lo que en realidad fueron.

— ¿Mavis? —susurró algo extrañado por el silencio de la chica.

Entonces Mavis levantó el rostro, pero sin romper el abrazo. Yuriy pudo notar que su rostro estaba un poco ruborizado, pero que sus ojos continuaban brillando con aquella infantil emoción que se había apoderado de ellos al ver la figurilla, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Lentamente se separaron y Mavis continuó admirando la figura que acariciaba delicadamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Muchas gracias Yuriy —repitió, elevando la mirada desde la figura para ver el rostro de su amigo.

—De nada Mavis —respondió, contento al ver que realmente a Mavis le había encantado su obsequio, tal y como él había esperado— ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Está comenzando a hacer algo de frío.

—Sí, de hecho… —musitó recordando repentinamente el frío que hacía, pues había sido tanta la emoción que sintió al ver la estatuilla de cristal que incluso había dejado de prestarle atención a eso— Vamos, me pregunto si ya habrán terminado de comerse todo el pastel —comentó riendo levemente.

—Claro —asintió mientras ambos entraban al gremio, para resguardarse de la fría noche y volver a celebrar al lado de sus demás compañeros.

Y ese, sin duda alguna, sería un día inolvidable para la Vermillion, no solo por cosas como los obsequios materiales que recibió, sino por todo el cariño con que se los habían regalado y por todo el esfuerzo que pusieron sus compañeros en esa, su primera, fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo recordaría con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos brillantes de gratitud, al saberse con tan buenos amigos. Lo recordaría principalmente al contemplar cada día aquella figurilla que reposaba cerca de su ventana, en una posición privilegiada que le permitía brillar intensamente al recibir los rayos del sol, y tomándola entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de un gran tesoro y no solamente de una vieja figura de cristal —pues para ella, significaba eso e incluso mucho más—.

Y entonces su sonrisa se ensancharía, emocionada al pensar en que de ahora en adelante las cosas siempre serían así, que ella siempre estaría al lado de sus amigos y eso la alegraba en demasía. Y también se preguntaría qué nuevas y maravillosas sorpresas les esperarían mientras estuvieran todos juntos, no le preocupaban porque sabía que estaría bien y sería feliz mientras los tuviera a su lado.

* * *

 **Adhsagfshagsahas Espero que les haya gustado (?) No tenía idea de cómo terminarlo —eso se nota un poco ¿verdad? XD —, así que como imaginarán no estoy muy satisfecha con los últimos dos párrafos.**

 **¡En fin! Si les gustó no duden en dejar un lindo review ;D Y también les aviso que tengo en proyecto intentar escribir un par de historias Yurvis más, ¡porque de verdad amo esta pareja! *corazones corazones***

 **Cuídense mucho, nos vemos.**


End file.
